


2

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [2]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, borderline bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: I'm trying with multi POV since it is hard to run only on Ankh side of the view if it is not One Shot. Please tell me what do you think about it.





	2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying with multi POV since it is hard to run only on Ankh side of the view if it is not One Shot. Please tell me what do you think about it.

Hina hesitated for a while. Was she hiding something or did she have some very bad news?  
\- Eiji is resting right now. All the stress piled up from last half a year. Don’t worry he will meet with you in time.  
\- He’s such an idiot that he couldn’t even take care of himself – Ankh grimaced as always.  
\- Now don’t call him that. He did it because of you. – she looked surprisingly angry right now. It was so rare that it caught Greeed of guard.  
\- He really needs to learn more about self-preservation. – he said crossing his arms.  
\- And you better thank him later. It was really hard for him and he used up much of his stamina.  
\- I’ll think about it. – Ankh responded shortly.  
Hina smiled slightly to those words. Even if Greeed still had attitude issues he at least knew when to let it go.  
\- Also, I wonder how did he manage that. Last time, as I recall he was nowhere near being able to fuse my Medal on his own.  
Hearing that, Hina gave out a short nervous laugh, which made Ankh cover his ears again.  
\- Ah, I’m sorry for that… - she whispered.  
\- You know something, don’t you? – he looked at her with his sharp bird eyes. – And yet you don’t want to tell me. Was it that bad?  
\- Well it felt terrible, yes? – she gulped – Your screams were heard even outside this house. Good thing no one is living nearby…  
His screams… Yes. He remembers the agonizing pain. But what caused it? Somehow he knew this woman won’t answer his most burning questions. The silence that fell after her confession was annoying, that’s why Ankh quickly changed the topic.  
\- You said house. Where are we anyway. I’m sure it is not a restaurant.  
\- Ah yes this is my temporary place to live and work. That’s because Eiji is… Well Eiji asked me if he could stay here for a bit and to use this tower’s attic to bring you back later. We’re in outskirts of the city.  
Outskirts meant a lot of space. And the ‘tower room’ sounded good too.  
\- Ankh, you’ve been through a lot so… for now I’ll leave you to rest. When your senses get more balanced you can… well prey on the fridge. – she really wanted to break the tension.  
\- I’m only interested in popsicles – he replied almost with pride.  
\- Well… you’re not possessing my brother’s body and Eiji said you don’t really have to eat so you can have the most terrible diet you want.  
\- That idiot still owns me many of them. 113 to be exact.  
\- You really kept count? Still, it’s not fair. You stole many of them without him noticing.  
\- Technically he didn’t give them to me so it is his loss.  
This time Hina, trying to be quiet, nearly chocked from laugher  
\- Your eloquence and sense of humour are in perfect condition like always. – she stood up from crouching.  
\- And now please try resting some more. If you need anything I’ll be working at the ground floor behind the biggest doors in the hallway. Bye! – she left the room trying to shut the door as quietly as she could.  
Ankh tried to get some sleep at first but his busy mind didn’t let him. So many mysteries… and then he heard it. Jingling Cell Medals. How is that possible? On all fours he quickly got to the window and moved the curtain aside a bit. Thankfully it was night time already, so he could actually look outside. Indeed it looked like he was sitting in some kind of a small tower and surrounding landscape consisted mostly of hills with dense forest. Far away on the horizon however, many tiny lights indicated a city. And from there the sound of Cell Medals drifted toward him.  
The jingling was a bit different however. It was like someone mixed those with greedy laugh. Was it because his hearing was still too sensitive? Also why were there Cell Medals in such a big number without Greeeds anyway?!  
Ankh was both literally and metaphorically in the dark. And it was something that annoyed him to his core. Again he had to wait. And it was something very difficult for beings called Greeeds.  
***********************************************  
\- Eiji wake up – Hina shook him lightly.  
\- What… oh hi… - he said, still drowsy.  
\- Ankh woke up! And he is just like before! – at last she could be more excited.  
\- R-really?! – he sat up too fast and groaned.  
\- Yes, really! He’s as charming as always with his proud bird looks. He barely sat and yet the atmosphere was so royal. Both started to laugh frantically after this statement. They really needed that, after all they got through all this. Especially Eiji.  
When they finally calmed down , Hina put a plate with rice balls on his lap.  
\- At last you have a moment to relax. The worst is behind us.  
\- I hope so – he thanked for the meal and started to put it all in his mouth when he felt how hungry he was.  
\- Please don’t tell me we are still in the woods… - Hina sighed.  
Eiji swallowed a bigger bite and tapped his chest not to choke.  
\- I think he will be all right. Everything went by the book. I’m just not sure about... other things…  
\- What other things?! What are you talking about?  
\- I told you I had to go into the burial mound when I was in Europe right?  
\- That must have been so creepy.  
\- The fact, that someone was there shortly before me was creepier. Nothing was robbed or even touched, except for the books I was looking for. At first I thought it was someone from archaeology group I was with but they all denied touching them.  
\- Why would anyone beside you like to know how to restore Greeed?  
\- There were more information than that in those books. For example, how to make Core Medals. How to enhance them. Some terrible but fortunately failed rituals using human sacrifices…  
\- Wait. Don't tell me it was Foundation’s scheme. - she was taken aback.  
\- No, I don't think they’d send someone before me. However we could have another player in the game.  
\- Didn't you say that Ankh may be bit stronger because of how you brought him back?  
\- Yes but he was there before. If someone would make new Greeeds from scratch it may become even more problematic. But for now... let’s celebrate Ankh’s return. That we have food, shelter, and clean underpants for tomorrow. - Sometimes I really think he is right about you...  
\- Huh wat? - he asked with his mouth full of the rice.  
*************************************************  
Jingling stopped when the moon was high. Maybe the Yummy Parent got some sleep or maybe their desire is non-existent at night? Ankh understood now that he is still, for the most part, a Greeed. Still his senses began returning to normal and he was sure they will get to back normal, human levels.   
Somehow he could finally feel some peace in his mind. The pain was gone, nothing was too bright or too loud. The mattress was comfortable and it wasn't too hot or cold. He knew this state is perfect but it won’t last long. He wanted to go outside to smell the air, to see the perfectly blue sky, hear all the buzzing, animals, human, traffic, feel both the smoothness and the roughness of roofing tiles… And taste. Taste all the ice cream in the world, even the nasty flavours. Just feel alive. All of this was possible again, because of Eiji, that stubborn dumbass who did so much and extend his hand towards him, even if Ankh told him not to. That woman was right. He should show some gratitude, even if just a smallest amount. Slowly he fell into slumber. As pure Greed he has never dreamt, he only felt it for the first time in the detective’s body. It was so bizarre at that time and he wasn't even sure what was and wasn’t real . Later he learned to filter out his own thoughts form the body’s night 'life'. Still, when he was under greater pressure those mixed up again. Now It was only him. No dormant mind, only his own pure self. That's why he couldn't filter anything out.   
The dream was like a slide show. There was Eiji pouring something over him? And then everything’s gone black and the input overload and his own Core medal joined at last but still with a crack, which was smaller and smaller but somehow still there. And Eiji’s face that was saying inaudibly “Please, let this be the right answer..!”  
********************************  
Next day reports about some kind of monstrosity running at dusk, stealing people shoes were all over the news. It may sound funny at first if not for 2 casuals who were smacked so hard, their head trauma was impossible to heal. Some rumours even said that you could lose both feet if your shoes where to the monster’s taste. Almost no one knew what it could be. Almost. Small group of people felt or knew what those symptoms were. Most were disturbed or frightened. And only one of them grinned as mad and shouted:  
\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEW GREEDS!


End file.
